


Extended Mix

by Keru_no_Kotoba



Category: K-pop, Korean Actor RPF, Team H
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keru_no_Kotoba/pseuds/Keru_no_Kotoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the formation of their dance music unit, Big Brother and Keun Suk find their relationship more than that of friends through electronic music and partying. (Originally posted on AsianFanfics.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not have any connections to JKS, Big Brother, or their agencies. I do not receive financial compensation for this. This is a work of fiction by a fan, for fans. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.
> 
> (Note for AO3 Readers: This story was originally posted on AsianFanfics.com on December 27th, 2012. For the sake of this site, and should anything happen to AsianFanfics, I'm leaving the note as it was written on the first page. This is my second fanfic in my career. ^_^)  
>    
> Foreword: Thank you for checking out "Extended Mix", a one-shot featuring JKS and DJ Big Brother! This is one of my first fanfics published anywhere. To tell you the truth, I've been writing fan fiction for myself in the Anime and Gaming fandom for a few years, but I wasn't sure if anyone would like them. I'm shy, so please forgive me!
> 
> This is also the first time publishing a fic involving real people, so writing this was very awkward, obviously. There might be a few corny bits, but it took a day or two in time to naturally write this...and a month or three to make sure it lives up to expectations. There are people who don't like to read stories that put public figures in a strange light, but I guess it's all apart of the process of a fandom! I think there was a scene from "You're Beautiful" about that... ^^;
> 
> One more thing: this story is RATED M for a reason! Naughty elements are highly expected (read: smut). You have been warned!
> 
> Notes: [Square brackets] are used to denote speech in Korean.

Keun Suk and Kurtis celebrate the end of another successful show. Everything was perfect: the never-ending supply of liquor, the beautiful girls, and the music--the main ingredient of their upcoming DJ team. Keun and Kurtis held an after party for club and Team VIPs--an unofficial fan club for trusted followers: those who were in good standing with the boys, who respected their every move.

The party was a chance to get to know everyone without distractions in the wave of beats. It was also an opportunity for Keun and Kurt to _learn more of each other_.

Keun Suk, a 22 year old in his second year of university with acting as his major, he befriended Kurtis two years ago at a nightclub after finding they shared the same taste in music. They formed the DJ team into their first year of university life, where neither he or Kurtis are leaders. Kurt, a year older, makes his earnings as a wandering DJ who goes by the alias "Big Brother". They met after playing a dance set he composed himself for a gig at a nightclub. He helped with the formation of the DJ team last semester.

Lately, the two behaved more than just friends. It was obvious from their on-stage presence that they wanted to do more than party. Not visible to the crowd, but to each other. It was the most subtle form of flirting not seen to those unless they are overly obsessed with their existence. The crowd too into the music to notice the mental love making during their extended mixes. Now that they were alone, it was the chance to make their imagination come to reality.

High on liquor and music, the duo slipped out of sight from the crowd towards the back to a restricted area. It was the so-called "office" where a lot of the duo's business take place. It was a place where a lot of their music is created, and serves as a nap room during days of lazying around.

It also served as a room for occasions such as these--an occasion about to unfold for the first time since becoming friends.

Keun pushes Kurt into the room as he hastily shuts the door behind him. It only takes a few seconds for Keun to be pushed back and up against the closed door by the older man. Kurt goes in for the attack of Keun's mouth, the men exchanging the taste of booze and passion with their lips and tongue. Keun whimpers as Kurt continues his assault of the younger man's mouth, being touched in all the wrong places at the right time.

The DJ grabs and rubs the front of his junior's pants to feel against the growing, hardening material. Kurtis purrs into Keun's mouth, feeling the growing flesh between thick layers of cloth. "[Please...]," Keun whines as the older man continues to tease the constriction in his pants.

"[You sure you want to do this]," asked Kurt as he begins to undo Keun's pants.

Keun weakly nods, taking a deep, shuddering breath hearing the husky baritone of the slightly elder Brother. "[Hyung---ahhh...!]" Keun's face turns beet red as his member is engulfed by the DJ's mouth.

The older man begins to bob his head back and forth, searching for a rhythm. It doesn't take him long to do so as he finds the beat that only plays in his head, his DJ experience helpful away from the turntable. Keun catches on to the soundless beat as Kurt hummed to the rhythm.

"[H-Hyung! *groan* Ahh...]" Keun grips his senior's hair to make him go deeper. Kurt intensified the bass of his hums, pulling out a few times to taste the fluid from the slit of his junior, and to admire the look of pleasure on his face. Every action from him took Keun over the edge. Too soon to end the fun, Keun pulled Kurt away to push him into the nearby leather executive chair.

Keun bends down to undo his partner's pants, already damp from the earlier excitement. Both men groan at the sight of the DJ's swollen, leaking member. The younger man's mouth waters in temptation, using the building moisture to return the favor. The elder Brother's voice is caught as Keun devours every inch of him, using every drop of saliva as lubricant for what was to come next.

"[K-Keun-ah... have you done this before? *groan* Why are you so good?]"

Keun stops to eye his elder, pulling away from his member, leaving a stringed trail of saliva. "[I've had plenty of time to practice for a moment like this.]" The younger man stands up and over Kurt smirking as he straddles his hips against his partner's, their members rubbing against each other, making the duo moan. Keun takes Kurt's hand, covering his index and middle fingers with the saliva earned from Keun's teasing of Kurt's flesh.

Their pants on the floor, it was Keun's turn to strip the remained shirt from Kurt's chest. His build was similar to Keun's, but was clear that he took the time to work out compared to himself. Before exploring the light mounds of muscle on Kurt's body, the DJ reached forward taking off Keun's shirt with his free arm, revealing his slim, lightly tanned figure. The sight of their own bodies made the men harden even more, finding their lips locked once more. Their kiss mixed the taste of their fluids together as Keun teases Kurt's right nipple. Their flesh grinded against one other as their kiss and nipple teasing intensified.

Kurt reaches behind Keun with his dampened hand, probing his entrance. Keun grunted as a index finger penetrated the tight muscle. The index finger was later met with the middle, scissoring the hole open enough for Keun to take Kurt in. "Brother... *moan* I wanna ride you so bad!" Keun moved his right hand away from the DJ's nipple and underneath his hard flesh to the swelling sac as he lifts himself up, hovering himself over the thick appendage. Kurt wanted to stop Keun from the lack of lubrication, but failed to react quickly as Keun gently lowered himself, the men adjusting to the pressure between them.

Kurt was the first to move as he pushed himself upward into the junior, making the two groan. Keun whimpered, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck as the elder gripped his thighs, beginning their ride in the soft, swiveling chair before them. Keun met his senior's thrust as he relaxed his muscles against the appendage. The men fought over who had control with their muscles until Kurt gave into the tightness of Keun's warmth.

"[Hyung--ahh!] You feel so goo-oo-ood!" Keun squeals as he bounces up and down on Kurt's length. "Ahh! You're so tight, baby! *groan* [L-Let's g-go f-f-faster!]" Kurt's speed reaches critical levels, enough to make the chair squeak as loud as a bed. Keun relaxes his upper body by unwrapping his arms from Kurt's neck, gripping his shoulders instead. Kurt gets a better view of Keun's face as it contorts in pleasure.

Keun has little time to exchange glances as the wave of climax nears, shutting his eyes hard. "[Hyung!] I wanna com-m-me!" Keun cries, as the DJ finds his sweet spot, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Oh, yeah! *groan* [I'll come with you,] baby!" The actor loses all control of his body as he surrenders to the sound of Brother's commands, his seed gushing on their stomachs and faces. The DJ pulls out of Keun and aims himself towards Keun, the next to release after admiring the rare, post-erotic bliss on his face.

Both men, winded from their first erotic experience together, remained seated in the chair, now dampened from the intensity of their passion. Panting heavily, Keun collapses forward into Kurt's embrace. They pull back moments later, looking at each other before laughing in accomplishment. Keun returns a warm smile, his closed eyes as a sign of high satisfaction. Kurt smiles back, looking down at the traces of love on their bodies.

"[Uh...do you happen to have a towel around here?]"

"[No, I do not...]" Keun chuckles nervously. Kurt pats Keun on the head at his embarrassment. "[It's alright.]" Kurt uses the essence as ink all over his partner's stomach to write "saranghae", followed by the shape of a heart to prevent further staining of their clothes. Keun giggles, blushing madly at the DJ's action. Kurt leans forward and pecks Keun in the lips. "You're so cute when you smile," compliments Kurt in English. Keun's lips does just that as he returns the peck on Kurt's lips.

"[I love you,] Brother." The men lean in once more for a longer kiss, basking in each other's embrace before contemplating their next move. Ending their kiss, Kurt looks around the room at find an excuse in case someone spots them leaving the room. Keun observes the DJ's viewing as if he can read minds. "[You could leave the room first, and...I'll be out in a little while as if I was doing business.]"

"[You're drunk, remember?]" Kurt chuckles. "[How can you do business at a time like this?]"

"[Ah-ah-ah! Don't forget that this meeting counts as business!]" Both men laugh at the sudden realization before embracing each other one more time. "[Business time over. Out!]" Kurt takes it as a serious order, scrambling out of the chair nearly dropping his partner from his lap. Keun laughs at his misfortune as he watches Kurt grab and pull on his clothes. "[Sorry, hyung...] Hahaha!" The DJ sighs, shaking his head in amusement before turning around and reaching the door knob.

Keun's laughter dies, seconds pass since Kurt's departure from the room. He takes the few remaining moments recollecting the night's events. Keun thinks to himself of having a great time, having relieved some stress from the past several months of filming and partaking in personal projects. The actor smiles to himself, looking forward to doing this again at their next event as he gets up and puts his clothes on, and remembering having to change and wash the shirt upon getting back to their hotel. Taking a deep sigh, Keun opens the door to join Big Brother and the others to wrap up the party before daybreak.

If only the night was longer to work on new mixes...


End file.
